This invention is designed primarily for the students who are children to teenaged youth who are students in school, in classes ranging thereof from fourth grade in a grammar school, to seniors in their fourth year of high school.
The students necessarily will range in height from approximately forty-five inches to about seventy-eight inches. The main characteristic of each student will be the possession of excess energy, which prevents him or her from focusing their attention on the academic material being presented to them by the teacher.
Some students are very sluggish and tend to lay their heads on their desk or prop themselves or their head up on their elbows. Other students are so filled with energy that they can't stop their wiggles or stop bother their neighbors and preventing them from having their attention on what the teacher is presenting to the class. Both students need help in their preparation in the classroom to learn.
Recent studies have suggested that students' learning may be improved as a result of greater comfort and alteration of the desk, permits the student to stand while using the classroom desk. Teachers in several states have reported that they know from experience that standup desks facilitate the student's need to expend energy and at the same time focus better on their scholastic work rather than focusing on how to sit still or keep still.
Among the results reported from the studies are that activity permissive classrooms, including standup desks, give the children the flexibility they need to expend energy and at the same time focus better on their work as compared with students monitored while using traditional desks, wherein the researchers are looking for differences in physical activity and academic achievement.